Solve for $x$ : $3x - 5 = 9x + 8$
Explanation: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 5) - 3x = (9x + 8) - 3x$ $-5 = 6x + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $-5 - 8 = (6x + 8) - 8$ $-13 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{-13}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{13}{6} = x$